Dark Side
by Skyhope.021
Summary: [SEEKERS AND ELITE GUARDS SERIES - Part 2] - It wasn't supposed to happen, though somehow happened. Something needed to be done to avoid the imminent war. She never thought those words would ever leave her lips as her proposal was about to make their world's fate change... And their own.
1. Prologue

_**Dark Side**_

It wasn't supposed to happen, but somehow happened. Something needed to be done to avoid the imminent war. She never thought those words would ever leave her lips as her proposal was about to make their world's fate change... And their own.

_**Disclaimer**_ \- I don't own Transformers Prime, which is property of its rightful owner.

_Dark Side_ by _Skyhope.021, _Continuity for _Come Again._

_Part 2 of Seekers and Elite Guards Series_

**_02~02~2020_**

I wasn't supposed to continue this story line, mostly because I wanted it to be a one shot, but as always, the idea of a sequel started circling around few days after I finished _Come Again_, so I had to write it down. And this is how it turned out the first chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Dark Side**_

_**Prologue**_

She walked through the dark streets of the skyscrapers city, all her senses alert. She shouldn't be there, she knew it, but she had to, her world depended of her doing so. It wasn't her cube of energon, but she hadn't had a choice, so she just looked forwards to be done. She most likely wouldn't have a better chance than that night, yet her mind deterred the idea of going further, which unpleasantly had silenced for a greater sake.

Her steps were steady, yet cautious. She knew she wasn't well received there. In normal circumstances, she would have bordered the limit and drove back to safety, guarding the perimeter. Of course, this wasn't one of her patrol shifts. That went for real and she couldn't believe her acting way at that moment, but she had a mission to accomplish and she couldn't reject it, not then. Anyway, at that moment she had probably broke about... Thirty rules in a single night? It didn't matter anymore.

She loved her work. It was made for her, and she would make it at any time. But she hated that city, nothing to do with hers. It made her feel insignificantly tiny, but of course yet, city ground wasn't made for citizens, no, that was just for other kind of night lurkers. Every corner, every nook, every shadow there could behold a potential danger, even her own one.

She kept a prudential distance with any risky point as she walked forwards, stealthily, from time to time looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed, though that made her scoff internally. What an irony. In that city it was impossible not being watched, in fact there was surely someone observing her already, crouched over a sill, waiting for the precise moment. It was only matter of time she met with one of them, only matter of time. But still something kept circling her around. Why was she allowed further into the city? Bad sign.

She made it into a square, lightly lighten by moonlight, as both moons where full and bright. Finally some light. She could see it was just a subsquare, as the main square was several levels above her. What a surprise. She moved towards some silver colour stairs on a corner, which lead up, thought to separate ground and sky as the stairs were many and the effort of climbing them would be considerable. If she would have being from there, she wouldn't have needed to use stairs, she would have transformed, but she wasn't, she was stack to the ground. There wasn't a lift around neither, and if it had being she wouldn't have used it. There would have being an easy target, confined and trapped. Dead end. But she wasn't giving up yet.

She started going up, slowly. She didn't want to burn all her energy the first flight. She would need it later, when she was face to face with danger and her spark was at real risk. She kept upwards, concentrated on her surroundings as well as stepping cautiously. Stairs seemed well cared, but yet she didn't know if they really were, besides, she didn't wanted to attract non desired attention. She was about to made it into the fourth flight when she heard some chuckles. Company. She got closer to the corner of the stairs as she tried to be unseen. She prowled cautiously and counted. A pair of rambler mechs, maybe more, just posted there, one at the platform, the other one at the beginning of the next platform incline. She frowned, getting ready. If she wanted to make it, she would have to be faster than those punks. Only one problem, if she attacked them, even if they were not citizens, she would be launching an attack towards the city she was illegally invading, and it would have consequences, terrible consequences.

She sighted silently, cursing for herself. She vented deep and walked by, ignoring their presence. It would have being a disastrous decision for a common femme, but not for her. If those mech left her alone, everything would be fine, but if they attacked first, she could at least have a defence when she had to respond to her actions before a tribunal.

She just passed by the first one, as this had a good look at her, leaning on the handrail behind him, trying to look attractive. She didn't look at him, neither did optic contact with the one ahead, but kept them in control, staying focused. The first one said something, most likely directed to his comrade rather than for her, anyway, they thought she wouldn't understand them, and she didn't, mostly. It was a difficult language itself, and they weren't even pronouncing, yet she might caught a word or two, taking a meaning out from there.

She made it into the next one, as this whistle at her. She ignored him too, and turned towards the next stair sets, only to meet four pair of red, yellow and green optics locked onto her from different levels. She stood lightly, to analyse the situation. Six mech in total, two crouched over the handrail, and other two in the next platform. She kept moving. It wasn't good to stay still much time, it would made her look vulnerable. She could feel adrenergon rushing through her veins, though she forced herself calm. She couldn't start the attack.

There were some snickers as she approached. There was some chattering, as they commented about her rear mostly. '_What a simple coding..._' she thought. She reached the platform, where she turned towards the next flight once more. She had realised the mechs she had left behind were following her. Three behind, three ahead. Nothing new. She advanced, tension palpable, but still situation.

At certain point, she found a pair of mech blocking her way, but that didn't stopped her. She just sneaked between them, as these turned to look at her. She evaded a servo directed to her aft, as she managed to make it look happenstance, directing it's owner a warn icy glare. One last ahead and she would be in advantage.

From her experience, fighting back from above was much easier and less tiring than the other way round. Besides, she wasn't disposed to fight back in the middle of stairs, there were plenty of thing that could go wrong, and she was planning to get back home, safely.

She had passed halfway, reaching the middle platform. She just vented and dared to keep climbing up. She was expecting to find a mech there, but this one had moved forward, maybe looking to attack her from the above? She just looked discretely upward. There he was, standing in the middle of her way. It had to be the boss, since the other didn't even tried to really touch her seriously.

He was awaiting her. She knew what was about to come, and prepared. Two steps more and she would be at his level. She was walking by him when she was pulled by the arm forcefully backwards. She managed to keep equilibrium. If she fell now, it would be her end. Blocked way, deathly fall at both sides. For once in her life, she even hoped her objective made a great entrance and safe her, even if she had to fight back later, but that wasn't happening.

The ringleader got closer, as he tried to cares his new prey's pretty face, but his servo got smacked away. At that, the leader tried to slap the femme for her insolence. If she wasn't gonna give in, they would force her to. He launched his arm, as a fellow tried to pin her in place. They were much stronger, but she was faster. She had her arms trapped, but that didn't stop her using her helm, literally. She helmed the mech behind her forcefully, making him struggle and lose balance, mid time unleashing her blades to get her arms free. She just bent low dodging the front slap, as she kicked the mech behind her. This last rolled down, taking some of the gangmates down stairs, knocking them down. She then faced the leader, fierce optics on.

She moved out of the way as the boss tried to shot at her, and grabbing his untransformed forearm, climbed quickly to chokehold him before pushing him down too. The two mech still up found it difficult to follow her due to the counterparts all over the floor. She didn't wait, she moved fast up, climbing the stairs up in threes. She was almost up when she was grabbed by a winglet and pulled out of the handrail. She had managed to grab a hold on the handrail just in time, and now was hanging with a huge fall at her pedes. She could pull herself up, but she had to take down those smirking punks first. She jumped to grab a vertical tube next to her as one of them tried to smash an axe where she had been a click ago. She impulsed and twirled, knocking the mech out as she landed on, sending the axe down the fall. The other one replied back by blowing a pair of punched towards her, but this wasn't a fighter at all, so she didn't had any problem at blocking him. She got ride of him same way she had done before, as this rolled down stairs.

She took a moment to make sure there wasn't any other opponent around and hurried to get to the top, where gang people would not dare to follow her. It was another territory for other masters, worse ones, but that didn't stop her. She jumped over a security fence at the end of the stairs and walked into the new area, the real main square, where she could see the pavement was smooth and clean. There was a small cyvertation garden, well cared, an oil fountain in the middle, and signals written in few different languages, Iaconian among them, signalling routes to iconic city places. The place was connected to several long crystal tubular walkways, though to allow tourists move around the place safely as city life continued around them. If she didn't knew the reality going on there, she would have thought it was an spectacular city from above, but not from the ground.

She vented, trying to cool her systems down after her little encounter, still aware she wasn't safe. It wasn't until a dagger grazed her cheek she realised he was there. She adopted defensive position as she looked up towards the dagger's origin. She could see both moons, smallest one lightly over the biggest one, and a tall building several vons away, standing out by the night light. And there, on top of it, a well known silhouette stood up straight revealing his position, looking down at her. There he was. He had found her. She stood up straight too, facing him, ready for what was about to come.

He jumped out of the top and transformed into a stylish aircraft, slim but perfect for manoeuvring. He cut the distance between them and transformed mid air, landing on the top of a crystal walkway, still maintaining the height superiority. As always, he studied her silently, and then removed his visor to let her meet his ruby optics, into that intense gaze they always shared. Finally he spoke up, not removing his mask, as he used to do.

"You put up a fight with those pit-bound scavengers." He granted, bowing his helm lightly.

"I thought you would push your authority on them." The femme replied, making an effort not to pant as she talked. She had to be strong now. "Though you decided to hide and wait, like a coward." She added walking forwards, defiantly. He chuckled, amused.

"It wasn't my fight. Besides, you were doing it quite well, who was I to interrupt you?" He came back smoothly, though washing his servos of the issue. "Furthermore, why should I go down there? Things up here had being pretty quiet lately, and we hadn't had any incident for vorns with the ones below..." He simply stated, never breaking optic contact. "... Until you came here." His look hardening. She reminded silence, trying to predict his next move. "You got yourself far away, pretty far away, don't you think?"

"I do have my reasons." She talked firmly.

"Your audacity hasn't gone unnoticed, Guard." He hissed. "You have crossed a line you shouldn't had to. I was beginning to like our night encounters, but you pushed it too far." He said taking out his prod, determined look on. "You will now face the fate for your acts. And I assure you, this time, I will be the only one walking away."

She immediately adopted a fighting posture, ready to fight him as he prepared, this time borrowing his usual line as she responded. "Come again then."


	2. Trigger

**_Updated - ___07~02~2020__**

* * *

**_Trigger_**

_18 mega-cycles before_

She walked into the police station, enrffee in servos. She was expecting a easy turn, few things to deal with, besides, it was gonna be a low personnel day, so there wouldn't be much hustle and bustle around neither. It was one of those rare moments when there was few movement and it was pleasant. Those days were her favourites ones. No noice, no extra work, no chaos... She smiled happily. Yes! That was life.

Even if she had a really good relationship with her work mates, she was respected around there, after all, she was a maximum authority in station 12 along side the Inspector Prowl One. She had quite a lot of recognitions from all her successful missions, and people tended to admire her. She wasn't the vain type, but yet she had to admit she enjoyed it.

The azure femme got closer and greeted the officer at the entrance. "How is it going, Gears?"

Gears Gearson was a young cop cadet recently graduated, a kid for many. He was good at field recognition, but he was the best at the computer. There was nothing that escaped him, so soon he was given the opportunity to have his workplace at the entrance post. He could detect anything suspicious and get ahead of it. When serious cases presented themselves such as a furious mech stomping in, he would neutralise them in place before being escorted to the detention room. He was also in charge of making sure just authorised cybertronians went in, and new comers found their way as well as their accreditation to get in, among others. But what he really was nimble at was navigating the web and reading through it. He had helped the station in more than an occasion, alongside the techs, and he was a real master.

"Good morning Agent One!" He said standing up immediately. He couldn't avoid it. "Everything in tracks."

"Glad to hear." She nodded. "Anything new?"

"Not really." He scratched his nape. "I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks." She replied by placing one of the ernffees before him. She turned and started walking away. "You're superb, Gears, superb!"

"Thank you!" Gears added from his spot, raising his cube on air. She just smiled softly.

She greeted some of her friends and workmates and finally made it to the black and white mech in front of a diggital blueboard. She offered the other enrffee she had brought and gave a quick glare to the board too. The mech took a sip from his now cup.

"Excellent, as always." He admitted. "Thank you 'Cee."

"No need to." She replied resting on his shoulder. "I'll ask you a favour any other time in exchange." She joked. They both laughed and she asked for information. "So, what are you working on?"

"The Green case." Prowl resumed. "You know, the guy who tried to traffic with ToxEn? Well, we have just closed it. He had confessed and he is being processed right now. We don't have any new cases, yet."

"Awesome." She smirked. "That's why police station 12 is first one in closed case ranking. No old cases, no new cases." She grinned satisfied. "Though you know it won't pass much until we get another one, right?"

"Yes, I know. That's the price we pay for been so good at it." He winked. "In fact, I would dare to say we have... 10 breems until that happens." He gambled.

"I'm in." She replied. "I say less than 5. If I win, you take me back home. I'm dying to have a decent recharge again, my actual berth is harder than bare soil."

"Accepted." He crossed his arms. "But you will lose anyway. If that happens I hope you have some free time, because you will impart a class for me... Maybe a pair."

"You aren't talking about the novices, are you?" Her expression changed to mischief. "You want them to die? You know they can't follow me."

"I know, but I get a free afternoon." He chuckled. That was intelligent.

"Oh my..." She shook her helm, covering her face with her servo. She would have replied something back, but someone got their attention.

"Attention!" The commander stated, getting out of his office, almost smashing the door on his way. Ultra Magnus was the commander of the Elite Guard and police stations all over Iacon. He had been chosen by the council to be in charge of the military force all over the city, and from time to time he visited the different stations to make sure everything worked perfectly fine. Of course, he was really very by the data pad, and he loved to go strict when it came to command, but he also loved order in workplace, so he had finally decided to settle his office at the police station number 12, since it seemed to be the best working one, tidy and pleasant enough for him. "I want everybot ready in two breems at the conference auditorium. We have a new case. Call all the agents, even if it is their free day, immediately!"

"This gotta be serious, really serious." Prowl deduced. "What could have happened?"

"I have no idea, but I think you will need the Elite Guards as back ups, here." She concluded. "Surely Seekers made one of their tricks. Get your officers and I'll get mines." She decided. "Oh, and by the way, I won." Arcee replied, triumphant.

They got to work, and in few breem, everybot was sat in the auditorium, listening carefully to the commander. "Yesterday, 04:00 jours, the Cybertronian shown in these picture was caught while running out of the crime scene. His crime was an assault to the main Iacon Record House, in a mission of retrieving a more than confidential information that could destroy the whole city. We don't know yet if they succeed or not, but it is dangerous and we have to capture them ASAP. The subject, whose identify is unknown, is about 2 metrons tall, blackish paint, surely modified and we have no clue about the alt mode it has. Their alignment is also not known. We do believe it has something to do with the Decepticon cause, probably Seeker, we all know them. If that information falls in wrong servos, we could enter in a war that possibly could destroy our home world. It's not a simulation it goes for real." He paused a moment to let the information sink in their processor. "Cop units, get optics on every suspect bot. Elite Guards will guard the perimeter. Other stations are being informed right now and we will cooperate with them. Do not engage a situation if you're not 100 % sure. We could only push further our luck. We will keep this secret. If citizens get to know it will be a chaos, not to mention the vulnerability before other city attacks, Kaon among others. We will get you informed. That's all for now."

Everyone set to it. Arcee took a moment to organise her guards. "Listen to me. I want you to take your positions all around the city, I want patrol shifts every two jours, and I want more reinforcement in northwest perimeter." She said signalling the most proximate point to Kaon. "This may be our weakest point so I want it secure, but of course, discretion. We don't need a riot, you heard Magnus. I want a team also patrolling the centre, just in case. In pairs, no more groups, and more importatn, I don't want any of you going on solo. This is important and I don't want any casualties. We will follow the protocol trained, you already know your shifts. Go ahead." She ordered. "I'll head the Record Hall mid time, let's see what I can get."

"I'll go with." Jazz offered. "Maybe we can get something else out from there."

"Very well." She nodded. "Mirage, you're in charge."

If they wanted to get any clue, they would have to start from the beginning and the forwards till the end. Both exited the station with steady steps, transformed and accelerated. It didn't took them long, it was pretty close, so soon saw building in sight. They transformed back, and they made into the Iacon Record Hall, trying to look natural in front of the civilians. Once in, walked into the large entrance, where their steps echoed. The library hadn't been closed to public, Magnus' orders, giving the impression nothing had happened there. Instead, the storage domes had been closed for 'maintenance'. That was a cleaver measure.

They got closer to the information spot, where they found the young archivist, Orion Pax. He was no stranger to her. Her older sister Elita had been dating him, and she considered him part of her family. It would made the whole thing easier.

"Orion!" Arcee greeted by hugging him lightly.

"Arcee, good to see you. Jazz." He smiled softly. "You may want to know what happened, so I'll guide you there." He said, leading them through the corridors, away from people. "Alpha is revising and making inventory to make sure there's nothing else missing."

"Nothing else?" Jazz wondered. "So, they managed to steal something."

"Indeed. They took away the city codex as well as its blueprint." Orion replied. "And I'm afraid is something of much importance to Iacon city. If this falls into wrong servos it would eliminate us from the map with a single gesture, or worse."

"The blueprints are not a secret at all, and we can change the codes, right?" Jazz suggested, hint of hope in his spark.

"No, Jazz. Is not that simple." The archivist frowned, concerned. "This blueprints in particular show hidden pass and places supposed to never exist, perfect for a furtive attack. And about de codex, there are billions of codes to rewrite. Without the proper system processor, it would take us millennia to change them, while the thief would only require few cycles to decipher the security measure before using them. We would be at their will and we could do nothing to avoid it."

There was a pause as words sank into their processor. It was Arcee who broke the silence. "Anything you can tell us about the intruder? Anything they could have left behind, any clue?"

Orion took a moment before replying. "I wasn't present when it occurred, though I found something unusual at the entrance of the dome where the codes were kept. It's a small mark, an inscription of some sort, on the metal, almost invisible if you're not looking for it. It had a light scratch next to it, which still conserves what I think is a sample of the subject's paint job. Besides that I cannot tell much more. Our video records where unabled. I wish I could do more."

"It's fine, Orion. You helped us much." Arcee grinned softly, resting a servo on his back, comfortingly.

They made it into the dome, and they examined every corner, but for their disappointment, they found nothing. They had done a pretty good job there. Jazz examined the chamber as Arcee knelt down at the door frame, taking a good look at the inscription. A simple symbol, not words, laid there. The energon in her veins got cold and her spark raced. It had sharp edges, resembling to a very characteristic and deadly Seeker weapon, a dagger. It wasn't well defined, yet she could assure it was it. She took a picture, but Arcee never mentioned to Jazz what she felt it was. No, she needed answers and she knew where to find them. The job was her's to do, no one else, and it wasn't because she wasn't a team player, but because it would be risky, and she wasn't ready to lose any partner. It was risky. If she had to do it, she would be the only responsible for it.

Jazz got her out of her thoughts as he knelt by her side. He gave a look at the paint scratch and noted down in his data pad what it caught his attention. "Arcee, what you think? The intruder doesn't have black paint job, but dark purple, maybe deep blue."

"They darkened its paint job to get away unnoticed." She murmured. "That's clever, they almost distracted us, but they didn't count on you, Jazz." She giggled, trying to distress her own growing tension. "Let's see what Alpha Trion can tell us."

They finally met the guardian of the Hall, and asked him few questions. "I was at the other side of the dome, levels above, making sure Iacon Relics where safely guarded. You know they can be powerful weapons if wrong used." He resumed. "When I finally heard the alarm and managed to make it here, it was too late. They had already run away with the codex. I couldn't avoid it."

"We will solve this." Arcee said seriously. "We will find a solution before they get a chance to attack us."

"I cannot tell you much more, but this is bigger than what we had imagined." The old archivist then spoke. The Elite Guards looked at each other not really understanding. "But there's no bad action without a good result. You will have to go beyond your limits. Good luck in your mission."


	3. Decision

**_Updated - 21___~02~2020__**

* * *

_**Decision**_

They greeted the archivists and they made their way out. Arcee had been deep in thoughts only interrupted by the servo on her shoulder. She shook her helm lightly before looking up to her partner. His optics had a hint of worry into them, silently asking if she was alright. She didn't reply, she just smiled back, hiding her fears within her, and kept walking. They would have transformed and drove back, but Jazz had insisted to have a walk. He knew there was no time to lose, but he knew his friend far too well to notice when she wasn't fine.

After a while without saying a word, he dared to ask. "'Cee, there's something tormenting you. What is it?" There was no response, so he stepped in front of her, grabbing her by her shoulders and staring into her cerulean blue optics. "Don't push me aside Arcee, I'm your partner and friend. Let me know what's going on, please." He waited, but still no response. "You saw something in the dome that made you flick your winglets, I've noticed it, even if it was a light twitch. Nothing gets to you so hard, except one thing. You suspect of someone, don't you? And we both know who, right?"

She lowered her gaze and vented. "I'm not sure who did it, Jazz. It seems pretty clear who, though I'm not sure it's a Seeker acting." There was a silence. "I was patrolling yesterday night the northwest side. If it had been a Seeker, I should have noticed something was wrong, but I didn't. I'm supposed to be one of the best Elite Guards, and yet they managed to stole the codex just in our faces. I'm afraid it may be worse than what we expected." She silenced, locking gaze again. "I do have a bad hunch, Jazz, and it's not gonna end well." She added before resuming her walk, passing by her partner.

"Maybe Kaon has nothing to do in this." He tried to relieve the tension on his partner as he caught up with her.

"Hope you right." Arcee replied. "I wouldn't like to face them more than necessary."

"You said it. We will find a solution soon, you'll see." Jazz hugged her lightly. "Changing subject. Did you understand what Alpha Trion said, I mean the part of this is beyond your limits?" He asked confused.

"Not a word." She admitted. "But you know Alpha sometimes had warned us in his peculiar way. I think he suspect something and wants us head that way."

"Ok, then." Jazz gave up. The station was now in view. "Let's just share what we got and plan our next step."

They got in, and walked to the cooperation centre. It was a medium size room, with a long table and chairs around. There was a online pad connected to all the station in Iacon, where officers could just share advances made during investigation. Arcee and Jazz sat down and started their report. Soon other agents gathered alongside them, Springer, Clifjumper, Mirage, Ultra Magnus and Prowl among them, even if this last one wasn't a Guard himself.

They all took a sit around, Magnus at the head, leaving his data pad on the table. "What did you get?" He inquired, serious.

"They did it, Sir." Jazz replied. "They got what they were looking for, and they did a pretty good job. No cams, no witness. We only have that picture taken next to the alt mode hall, while their runaway." He resumed. "But, we did also get something of interest." He said getting out his data pad and the paint sample. "This was at the codex dome entrance. We suspect the robber scratched the paint job somewhere before committing the crime. It was next to this scratch on the wall, 30 microquads above the ground, almost undetectable. We don't know what does it mean, neither sure if it was a Seeker doing, but the modus operandi is quite similar to theirs."

"A Seeker..." Magnus frowned. "Have you noticed something unusual in their behaviour?" He asked concerned.

"No, Sir." Mirage answered. "In fact, they had been pretty quiet lately."

"They had been planning it for vorns." Cliffjumper punched the table, standing up briskly. "Those rust pieces got out of action on purpose just to strike us hard later. I say we go and punch them right into face!"

"Calm down, soldier." Ultra Magnus stopped the red mech, making him sat. "We now need to think about our steps, thoroughly."

"Take into account they have the codex." Prowl added looking at the horned mech. "A false move, and you can say good bye to Iacon."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Stringer leaned forward, as they looked at him. "We're blaming another city without really knowing if it was their acting."

"Of course! The damn Kaonians hadn't attacked Iacon, their long lasting enemy city, because they are all soft and sincere sparked Cybertronians who wouldn't hurt a sweeternfly!" Cliff got angry. "Who else could it be!?"

"I don't know, but they haven't recognise the attack." Springer defended back.

"And you waiting them to do so?" Mirage rose an opticridge, crossing his arms over his chest, remaining serene. "They will wait until they have played enough with us."

"We could ask them." Jazz dared to suggest... Only to be met with a sharp reply.

"Yeah, why not!?" Springer barked. "Let's just call Kaon and ask if they recognise the attack as theirs." He mocked imitating. "Hey, Kaon, do you wanna come and destroy us? Don't worry we won't reply at all because we are completely defenceless."

"Hey, don't come down on me, Springer. I'm just suggesting it!" Jazz frowned under his visor, gesturing disturbed, starting to lightly get angry. "If you have a better idea, please, let us know." That was something really hard on him, after all he always maintained his good mood, but tenson was overgrowing in the room.

"Sure!" The green mech shook his helm. "Our best option, really clever, Jazz."

"Springer, I think you made your point clear." Prowl stopped him. "No need to fight each other."

"So easy said, Prowl!" Cliff's optics shone in rage, leaning forwards. "You're not a Guard. This is beyond your reach, so don't get in the way and let us do our work."

"This is also our home city. My officers are into the matter as much as you are, so don't bust yourself up because you are a Guard. Police does its work pretty fine too." Spatted back the black and white mech. "Besides, I was a Guard before you even knew how to transform. I may not be active anymore, but the basic training remains, and I can still kick your tail pipe. Don't make me."

It seemed never would finish the discussion as the tone seemed to rise up with each comment. Arcee, who hadn't say nothing yet, cleared her voice, what made everyone stop the fight look at her. Once silence was settle she just replied calmly, yet firmly. "It wasn't a Seeker."

"How do you know?" Magnus inquired. "What makes you think that?"

"Seriously, are you asking it? A Seeker would never leave a mark nor a signature like that one." Arcee explained herself. "And a paint job scratch? Really? This is Seekers what we talking about, they are not amateurs, they would never leave any sign unless they wanted us to find it."

"And what if they really wanted us to find it, huh?" Springer came back.

The femme sighted, shaking her helm a no. "Tell me Springer, if you managed to steal the most important thing for your enemy and you were planning to destroy it, would you let them know so that they can somehow cover themselves up?" There was a pause as they analyse the new information.

"If they haven't eradicate us yet, what are they looking for?" Magnus asked, confused. "There's nothing we have they don't, unless our city itself. And it would be easier to erase us away, rather than negotiating with us."

"Alpha Trion told us the thief would need some jours to decipher the codex, maybe they haven't attacked us yet because they are still working on it." Jazz dared to comment.

"And, again, let us know they are gonna destroy us?" Arcee replied, shrugging her shoulders. "A Seeker would never act that way, they are really strict in their procedure. Whoever attacked us, it was someone else."

A knock on the door distracted them, as a green femme came into view. "Sorry to interrupt. May I come in?" Magnus nodded. She just got a seat in front of Arcee and proceeded. "I've recently spoken to Lumia, my long friend in station 8. She has information that may help us in the whole case's first steps. She has told me two nights ago, while she and her partner patrolled, they saw a pair of shadows prowling over some building roofs, it wasn't their district, but they decided to follow, just in case. She says the figures didn't noticed them, but they were heading the Record Hall. They got almost there when one of them realised they were been followed. They opened a ground bridge and disappeared." She resumed. "They have updated it into the shared data board." She added, taping fast on the crystal table, as the information came out of the table into view thanks to holographic system.

"Good job, Beta." Magnus nodded. "This clue reinforces our original concussion. Seekers are behind this."

"On the contrary!" Arcee's winglets rose up in frustration. "It completely dismisses it. A Seeker would never let been seen that way, they would have known if there was someone following them. I've encountered many and the last thing you know is they are right there. They are shadows melted with the night. There's no way of telling where're they are till they attack. You have seen them in action too, analyze it!"

"I think you night shift is taking a toll on you, soldier. You should take the afternoon free." Ultra Magnus just said cold toned.

Arcee stood up and stomped out, punching the door's panel forcefully, as it slid opened. Prowl followed after her, grabbing her wrist carefully, enough to make her stop, still giving her back to him. "'Cee, don't take it so personal. You know there's a procedure, they need to look for a suspect and then pull the string till hey get the real responsible."

She turned, serious. "Only that they are tying the string to the wrong suspect." She just lowered her helm down. "For once, I know with certainty what I'm saying."

"And I do believe you, lil one." He replied, hugging her lovingly, taking few moments to be like that. Then, Prowl rose her chin up and looked into her optics. "Just promise me you won't carry on any risky plan on your own."

"You know me pretty well. It's my work to do, I'm a Guard." She stated serene. "I'll do what it might take..."

"Arcee, you heard Magnus. You even said it, no going on solo." The mech's expression changed to worry. "You have something in mind, and I know you won't listen to me if I try to tell you other, but please, whatever is it, don't do it."

She sighted, diverting her gaze before letting her helm down for few clicks. She locked optics again, and then hugged Prowl closer, as he reciprocated the gesture. "I love you, hope you know it. I want you all safe, Elita, Moonracer, Mom... But something needs to be done, and by the time we start carrying it on, it might be too late." There was a silence, as he tightened the hug. "I can't promise you I won't try it, but I can promise I'll be careful, quick, stealthy... Just like you taught me." She said looking at him into his optics, smiling softly. The gaze on his optics spoke words to her. She could see his sadness, his worry, his defeat, but all in all, she saw proudness into them. "I won't fail you, promised."

"Ok, you won." He added. "One condition. You gotta return whole and alive, are we clear?" He added, confidently.

"I won't leave any on pedes." She smirked back.

"That's my lil one." Prowl kissed her forehelm softly. "Now, let's just get to work, before I get you home."

"Willing to." Arcee replied happily.

They got into the room they had left breems ago, and they found the other Guards discussing the new information with other station crew. In their absence, they had uploaded what they got, and they were now trying to join pieces of the huge jigsaw puzzle they had in servos. Synchronisation between station was fundamental at that moment, after all, cooperation was important if they wanted to avoid an incoming crisis. And till then, it seemed to be working pretty fine.

Arcee sat back on her chair, and took a moment to read new repots. Something got her attention. A week ago or so, a mech was found in an alley near station 3, lifeless. It said it had dagger marks, but as she examined the pictures, her hypothesis got stronger. The marks didn't match with Seeker weaponry. Besides, they were far too good at making their objectives disappear from Cybertron surface. Their victims where never found.

Since no one would listen to her then, she just kept it for herself, taking some notes on her personal datapad. She would find her own answers when the moment came.

* * *

After a long day going over the whole problem, finally Prowl had managed to convince her to stop her work as night was settled. She didn't need to be told twice. She tidied up and walked away from the station. It was time to get back home, and retake her previous habits for a night, like it used to be.

Arcee made it home with Prowl, where she hopped to forget about the whole case thing for a while, while secretly planning her next step. She entered in, and as soon as she trespassed the doorway her little sis rushed almost jumping on her. She laughed, hugging her back, lovingly.

"Arcee!" The light green femme hugged her, excited.

"My precious Moonracer." Arcee replied, nuzzling and kissing her helm. "I bet you have to tell me many interesting things."

"Yes! A lot!" The younger one replied, optics shining bright. "I've missed you."

"So did I." The azure femme replied. "But here I am, all yours to get me up to date." She winked, softly.

The youngest one was about to reply something when a voice dragged their attention. "Moon, stop cutting the big swath, and let us have some words with her, otherwise, we won't even know she was here and I wanna have some time with her too. It's been ages since last!" Elita came into view, wide smile on, open arms. "Hey middle one, missed me?"

"Elita!" Arcee let go of Moon and hugged her elder sister. "Dad told you, right?"

"Yep, and I decided to pass by." She resumed.

"And Orion?" The azure femme wondered. "After what happened, shouldn't he be accompanied?"

"He's spending the night with his parents too." Elita replied. "He will be fine."

They silenced to look at the cop as he just talked at loud. "Chromia, you won't believe what I've recovered!" He announced, stepping forward.

A light blue femme leaned over the second floor's handrail, looking down at her sparkmate and asked curious. "What is it?"

Prowl grabbed Arcee by the shoulders and brought her into Chromia's sight, grinning side to side. "A daughter!" He added mockingly.

"Dad!" Arcee complained, though she smiled. Soon she found herself been hugged as her mother had hurried to meet her too. It felt good and her spark warmed up in happiness. She felt like if she was ten again, and she loved it. "Elita, did they receive you like this too?"

"No, they didn't. I visit them more often, so they haven't forget how my face looks like, unlike yours." the pink femme replied teasingly, what made Arcee laugh still being hugged.

"Young lady, you should let yourself drop by more often." Chromia smiled, breaking the hug. "You spend more time with your 'winged friends' than with your family."

"Not my friends, they try to kill me each and every time we come across, so definitely not my friends." Arcee giggled. "But if you insist, I can bring them home."

"You've better not." Prowl shook his helm, ironically.

* * *

It had been a wonderful evening out, they had chattered and laughed, just like old times, when they still lived all together. Elita had left three years ago with her mechfriend, Orion; Arcee had moved house barely a year, though she wasn't sharing home with anyone yet; Moonracer, with her fourteen years still lived with her parents. That night instead, it seemed time never had passed, five of them gathered around, telling stories.

It was late when they realised it was time to recharge, so they finally greeted and headed their respective rooms for recharge. Arcee laid on her berth and after setting the alarm, she closed her optics to rest some jours before getting into her plan. She had to be ready.

* * *

Night was long settled as she rested on the younglinghood room at her parents home. She was now wide awake, looking at the ceiling. Everyone was having a pleasant recharge except for her. She had managed to power down few jours, she had even been tempted to let it go and kept recharging, but she had something to do, she liked or not. She woke up silently, going through the plan once more, and making sure her weaponry was in well conditions before proceeding. She exited the house silently and hurried to the nearest public ground bridge generator. She entered the coordinates and waited until it came to life. Of course, it had a limited range, but yet she managed to get out to the city outskirts. She would have used the one at the police station, but she didn't wanted to leave any track, not this time.

She vented and transformed, initiating her long journey to the Decepticon capital, keeping her promise of coming back in mind.


	4. Courage

**_Updated - ___01~03~2020__**

* * *

**_Courage_**

She received a hard knock that made her struggle, but that didn't make her lose her balance. She skidded to a stop and rose her blade up, blocking the incoming saw directed to her spark chamber. She pushed him forcefully backwards, making him fall back to the ground, losing his grip on the prod and transforming his servo back. She charged and when she was about to strike him, he rolled out of the way, immediately standing up. He pivoted on his left and, grabbing a short dagger out of nowhere, staved it downwards, which Arcee dodged by micros, getting her paint lightly scratched. She replied by swinging her hip to her left and elbowing him hard where it counted. He bent forwards in reflex act, so the femme just repeated the action, this time matching her elbow with his chin, almost making him lose his battle mask. She turned around, as she launched a circular kick only to be blocked by him. He neutralised her, grabbing her leg close to his waist and punching her hard in the face, then he placed his servo on her nape and kneed her abs twice, making her lose her vent for few clicks. She managed to move her right and hit the Seeker's audio receptor, making him dazed enough to free herself and taking advantage of that, she put some distance between them. They were both formidable at it, but they were getting exhausted.

She was panting, trying to recover her vent as her abs hurt like rust. Meanwhile, he shook his helm to try shoo the irritating ringing away, lightly crouched forwards, clearly shore where she had elbowed him. Yet again, he still maintained his wings middle way up, enough to let her know he wasn't defeated yet, locking murderous optics with her, grabbing his weapon stronger. His prod was just behind her, few metrons away, if he managed to make her move, maybe he could get it... But this Elite Guard in particular wasn't easy to con.

They examined each other for a moment before he talked up. "Is taking me a while to terminate you. You really put up a fight."

"I'm just warming up." She teased, making the effort to smirk back.

He charged without warning, and so did she. When he got close enough she jumped into air and landed over him, pedes hitting hard his chest. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, Arcee on top with blaster aiming at his face. His optics grew wide in surprise and realisation. He should have seen that coming, as much as she should have seen his drill pressed to her torso. One move and both would go down.

"What an outcome, huh?" He smirked under his mask, recovering his usual cocky aura. "Yet is nothing new to us." Most of the time they ended up in similar situation, only that this time their fight had been more... Intense.

"If you're so keen, you can terminate us both now, but I came here to talk, not to fight." She said calmly, but with intense icy gaze. "You might want to hear what I have to say."

"And should I listen to a thief?" He inquired, looking up at her, burning optics.

"A thief?" She frowned. "What you're talking about?"

"Oh, please. Your try to assault the Kaonian Record Hall." He hissed.

She disengaged her blaster and let him free. "You too?" She was confused. "When happened?"

"Two nights ago, but you might already know that as one of your Guards did it." He spatted, standing up, and disengaging his weapon. "Don't play me fool. You can't con a 'Con."

"Yeah, of course..." She scoffed. "And what about your attack to Iacon yesterday night, huh? That doesn't count?"

"We did not attack your city." He replied low voice. "If we had launched an attack, we would have made it noticeable. It would have been a warning towards other potential enemies." He paused for a moment, giving a quick thought the information obtained recently, without taking optics off her. "Then if you claim you didn't attack us and we didn't go against you, then who?"

"I have no idea, but I do believe they are trying to confront us." She conceived. "Iacon and Kaon are among the most powerful cities in Cybertron, with a pretty impressive power attack. So, if both cities are busy fighting each other, the power to control both of them would be unprotected..."

"... And if someone manage to subdue them, there would be feared all over the planet. They would literally had the control of the whole world." He completed. "Perfect plan for a coup d'etat." They silenced realising that seriousness of the situation. "You didn't come here to just tell me that. You're up to something, and I wanna know it. What do you have on mind?"

"Something you may not like, but necessary if both cities want to survive." She replied.

"And that would be...?"

She locked gaze with him, determined. "A Elite Guard - Seeker alliance."

He reminded still, examining her, trying to assimilate what she had just said. "Is this some kind of trick?" He inquired, opticridge up, crossing his servos over his chest, dagger well in sight. "What you trying?"

"No trick." She replied, trying to talk sense into him. "I'm serious about this. This is a threat of very much importance. Kaon, as much as Iacon, needs allies now. We could work this problem out instead of trying to blame each other. This might be our only chance to push rivalries aside and get something more out from the truce. We could show those who have menaced us we are stronger together, and that no matter what, we can win. But I need you to support me."

He vented, thinking about her words. "Pretty, really pretty. But you're crazy if you think Kaon will help Iacon." He paused. "Seekers and Guards have been enemies almost since the dawn of history. It won't be easy to pull all that past down." He shook his helm. "I'm sorry for you. You got the courage to come here and try it but, you've better go back to your city and protect it, they will need their best Elite Guard there. I'll escort you till the outskirts, not further. Do yourself a favour, go home and don't look back."

She refused to let go of the opportunity, so she just tried it again. "I understand you may don't want to get involved, but if you could take me to..."

He let go a sight as he rubbed his face. "You don't seem to get it. I do have orders to terminate every single Elite Guard that puts a pede in Kaon." His expression darkened. "I'm acting against my own city by letting you go, so don't be a fool. There you have your chance, go!"

"You're not the only one who has broken laws tonight. I can't even believe myself, but I came here because I'm the only one who believes in your innocence." She replied silently. "Whoever attacked us is precisely looking for that, for us to destroy each other. If you have to do so, you can fulfil your mission right here and right now, but if you let me go, you know I'll keep trying." She waited for his response, but he simply diverted his gaze.

"Good luck then."

She nodded, walking past him and having a look towards the signs, trying to figure out the way she had to take. She finally walked up to the walkway at her right and headed there. She was about to get in when a servo on her arm stopped her. She turned surprised to find the red seeker just standing there. He let go of her, as he put away his dagger.

"I'm not the one deciding such things, but... You may wanna try talking to our Lord." He paused. "I can lead you there, but I assure you nothing."

"It's a beginning." She nodded. "So go ahead, show me the way."

His optics shown in a strange delight as she got the idea he was smirking again. He just collected his pod and, without saying a word, he signalled a glass walkway at the other side of the square. She made it into it expecting him on her side. But it wasn't like that, he was running just over her helm, on the top of the walkway. She cursed for herself as she realised she would have to keep up with him if she wanted to reach her destiny.

She was lead through a labyrinth, and she quite felt like cybants, though she had to admit the views were incredibly beautiful, even for a dark city like Kaon. She climbed stairs up and she was starting to feel tired, but instead, he was enjoying himself, waiting for her at the upper part, sometimes even sat, because he jumped and flew away all the time, the easy way, of course. The seeker seemed to control the area pretty well, as he jumped even without looking at all. She didn't have difficulties to follow him, but she cursed over him a couple of times. It took them a while to reach their destination, as the city was big and the destiny was far.

They got to a crystal building, really elegant. She was surprised, yet she didn't express it. The red Seeker climbed the stairs up and walked to the entrance, as she followed him, only that this time she was stopped by a sentinel, a young Seeker in training. Immediately, the red mech stood in front and with single gaze the younger one stepped backwards, allowing her to go on.

They made their entrance, and immediately everyone turned to look at her. Some got their weapons out, but with a servo gesture everyone stood still. The red Seeker just ordered something in Kaonian before turning to her and gesturing to wait in the hall as he disappeared through a ground bridge, out of nowhere. She waited patiently, and few clicks later he reappeared, followed by an intimidating mech looking much alike.

It was strong and tall mech, towering over his son, who had a svelter and more aerodinamic silhouette in comparison. The Lord, instead, was burly, with strapping maroon and white frame and imposing presence, so much that everyone around got out of his. His helm looked much like 02's with the difrerences of a single and pointier fins at both sides, longer cheek plates, a blunter chin and more prominent goaty. His light silver face, starting to show aging lines, was bitterly endured by stellar cycles of hatred and mischive, commong among Seekers who beheld a high rank. His intense red optics hide a really intelligent gaze, combined with a astute mind and skilled warrior, making him a deadly adversary in real. No one in its right mind would dare to face him, not to mention challenge him, and that was precisaelly what Arcee had in mind, if the situation was given, of course.

"This is the mighty Thundercracker, head of Seekers, Lord of Kaon." He presented. "Sire, this is the Elite Guard I told you about, and she has many to explain, as well as a... Ludicrous proposition." She would have retorted something at him, but she waited patiently, frowning lightly.

"I'm listening to you." The Lord replied, coldly, penetrating gaze fixed onto her.

She just straightened up and talked firmly. "Yesterday, 4:00 jours, a mech assaulted the Iacon Record Hall. We found an inscription of some sort, similar to those you leave. Our authorities were obliged to deploy the Elite Guards, you know what that means." She resumed.

"You suspect one of my Seekers did it." The Lord narrowed his optics. "All our actives were located in Kaon. None had orders to go to Iacon. But I really would like to know how one of yous broke into Kaon Record Hall, being the most secure one in Cybertron." He gestured disdainfully. "I never thought you could be such... Carefree to launch an attack to us and run away with it without consequences."

"It wasn't one of us." The Elite Guard came back, sternly, what made some confound. "We protect our Iacon, we don't attack other cities, and we're not insane to against Kaon. We're not planning a war in our agenda." She walked lightly forwards, reaffirming her point.

"Then, if I believe you, and none of your agents attacked us, nor any of my Seekers..." He remarked the word, glaring around defiantly, before he continued. "... Betrayed me, who was the responsible?" He inquired, raising an opticbrow, still maintaining his unsparing glare.

"So we want to find out, but no one has claimed the authorship." She saw her opportunity. "So I wanna offer you something that could benefit both Kaon and Iacon."

"And what could be... Said thing?" The Lord crossed his arms over his chest, impossibly mischief.

"Elite Guard and Seeker alliance."

There were laughs all over the place, but she waited silent, raising her winglets up. She had seen that coming. "That's the best joke we've ever heard." A voice shouted over her, few levels above. "Tell us another!"

She looked up at the mech who had scoffed at her, and talked loud. "Come down and I'll show you." She dared back. Everyone went cold silent, as this seeker in particular landed at few metrons from her.

"What did ya say?" He hissed, activating his sword, ready to fight.

She turned to fully face him, resting a servo on her hip plates. "See that mech? The one you call 02? I've fought him about... Too many times, and even so, here I am." She said self confident. "Do you really think you're a rival for me?" The mech growled, puffing all his plates up, trying to look bigger and intimidating, but Arcee didn't even flick at that. "Yeah, pretty impressive. You got me terrified." She added, rolling her optics. "Show me other."

The Seeker looked at his Lord, asking for permission, and this one nodded. He charged, sword up to strike as cheers where heard all over the place. She wasn't in the mood of engaging into another servo to servo combat, specially because her abs still annoyed her, so she didn't wait a click. She transformed her servo into blaster and aimed at the weapon's handle, firing. The sword went flying away from the Seekers grasp just when he was about to motion it down, which got a surprise gasp from the attacker. Arcee took advantage of it and transforming her servo back, grabbed the wrist firmly and moved behind him, twisting the arm painfully. She motioned downwards, what led the Seeker to lay flat on the ground, immobilised. She was sure this mech wasn't gonna try to free himself as it looked quite unexperienced compared to her usual archenemy, but just in case, she knelt down, resting her sharp knee component on his nape. "One move and you're out." Then she raised her voice over the multitude. "Anyone else wanna try me?" There was no response. She looked at the Lord, determined gaze on. "Did I pass your test?" She spatted, sternly. "Or you gonna make me fight all your Seeker here?"

"How you dare to talk to our Lord that way!?" A slim grey seeker hissed, aiming his missiles towards her.

"Not my Lord." She replied over her shoulder. She finally let go of the whimpering seeker under her, and turned around facing said mech, firmly. "I have no obligation to bow before him." She explained, signaling the leader, and then turned towards him again. "But you may get my respect by considering my offer and attending an audition with my superiors." She maintained gaze with the Lord for few breems before she started to walk away. Just as she reached the exit she added. "Send us 02 for a response, and depending on the decision, we will arrange a meeting point." The azure femme exited, leaving the Seekers perplexed.

"Do you want me to go after her, Sire?" The red Seeker asked.

"We should terminate her!" A black mech added taking out his daggers.

"If we do so, we would provoke the Guards, and that wouldn't be beneficial for us." The first one scolded him.

"Enough." Thundercracker finally ordered. He had been silently analysing everything all the time. "I want both of you, in my office, now. And call Soundwave." He just transformed and flew away.

Both gazed each other for a moment, and then followed the leader. The red Seeker knew well it was better not to make him wait.

* * *

"So, I want your opinion." The Lord said, reclining on his chair.

"I say we ignore her." The black one immediately replied, leaning on the desk. "If we ally with them, they will think we're weak, and we need to be strong now." There was a pause.

"She offered it, maybe they need our help. It would be a chance to avoid the incoming war." The red mech started, letting those words sank. "It's a way of smoothing tension between both cities. Think about it. It would grant us an advantage."

"And advantage? How!?" The first one exploded. "You gonna convince them to give their secrets, huh? They are not that stupid!"

"Blackout, shut up!" The Lord ordered. "Explain yourself." He added, turning towards his son.

"My point is, whatever we do, we will win. If the truce goes well, we will win the favour and the support of Iacon and its Elite Guards. We may get advantages over this, find the responsible of the attack and make them pay..." The red mech explained. "And if it goes wrong, we will get close enough to get a hint. We may also get the way to get the Guards out of the equation. Free way to topple Iacon once and for all." He paused. "Two birds, one shot. Simple."

"That's clever..."

"They could apply same tactic on us." Blackout replied, seriously. "She's the only one who knows our condition. We should make the Guard disappear before she gets to tell anyone else."

There was a silence. "Soundwave?" The Lord inquired. The slender mech took a moment and then nodded, emotionless. "Blackout, get out." The black mech just huffed but did as told. "We cannot allow anyone else to know Kaon is unprotected. Find the Guard tomorrow morning and let her know our decision."

"Yes, Sire." The red mech replied.

"You shall go. Soundwave, I would like to discuss few things with you." The prince just vowed and left, it was time to get ready.

* * *

Arcee retraced her way back to Iacon, been this trip more calm than the one before. She transformed and drove back, giving a thought about the last events, not believing what had just happened. She doubted they would accept it, but there was now hope within her. Now she had another problem just ahead. How was she gonna explain to the commander she had tried to make a deal on her own with the Seekers?

She transformed as soon as her parents home came into view. She would have drove till the door, but she didn't want to wake them up. She was about to go on, when something crossed her mind. They could have followed her, and if that was the case, her family could be at risk, so just in case, she turned around and scanned the area. It took her time to made sure there weren't Seekers around and once satisfied, she retook her walk. She made it in carefully and sneaked up stairs, getting into her berth as morning light painted the horizon in beautiful twilight colours. It was time for her to recharge... At least for few jours, if she could.


	5. Strategy

**_Updated - 24___~03~2020__**

It took me a while to figure this chapter out, but, finally, here it is! I had it already written, yet something didn't fit at all, so I got it almost completely erased and started it again. I did also had a look through the previos chapters, and chapter 4, Courage, went under some changes too, if you want to check it out. Hope you like it and enjoy!

* * *

_**Strategy**_

He observed, crouched over the roof's wall, few vons away from any visible buildings. He waited patiently, after all, everything was about time, the right moment. It shouldn't take her long to appear into sight and he had to be ready. He heard an engine far away in the distance. His wings rose up as his senses became alert. He moved stealthy as the blueish silhouette advanced fast behind him. He waited few clicks before proceeding forwards. He didn't wanted to be discovered, so jumping from shadow to shadow would help him to hide.

She was getting away, but he couldn't afford to transform, no. He was still too close for that, she would hear his turbine, and all his efforts would have serve for nothing. He had to find another way. He jumped between buildings, maintaining equilibrium thanks to his wings and his extensive training he had had for decavorns, cutting the distance with his objective.

Suddenly, she came to a stop as she transformed back. He lowered down onto the edge of the building he was on, and waited, analysing what was going on. He had a clear view of her from there, and he wanted to know what was she up to. She turned around, now facing towards him. He stood still, wings low flat against his backs, torso on the ground. He cursed as first light rays appeared into horizon. That would gain extra difficulties to his duty, and would make it much easier to spot his bright crimson paint. Her gaze scanned all the way from left to right, trying to make sure there wasn't anyone around and after what it seemed like agonic breems, she finally turned back and retook her walk. '_That was closer._' He thought.

She climbed the stairs of the building she had ahead, her home, once more he concluded, grinning side to side. "Got ya." He smirked, victorious, standing up as she disappeared throw the doorway, closing it behind her. "Good twilight Guard. You will take the surprise of your life when morning finally rises up." He retrieved his mask to let himself enjoy the moment. With a dangerously dark expression and fangs well in view as he grinned, moved two digits to his audio receptor, activating his comm. link. "Objective located. Do I have green light to proceed?"

"_You may proceed._" A voice replied at the other side. "_The squadron is heading you. Confirm position._" He sent the coordinates, but not the ones he was holding at the moment. "_Position Confirmed. Arrival in T minus 6 breems. Over and out._"

He vented deep and extended his wings to the morning breeze, bathed by the reddish rays that caressed his pristine paint job, allowing himself to feel like the Lord of the world. "Good." A shiver of thrill went down his backstrut, excitement present in his optics. He put his mask on again and got ready. He had a task to fulfill.

* * *

Daylight made it into her room, finally announcing the new day had begun. She instead covered her helm with her pillow, not ready yet to rise and shine early. She wasn't sure someone would come soon to drag her out from her comfortable berth, so she just curled up tighter and hid under her sheets, pretending she wasn't there. Maybe, if someone came, it could still work as it used to when she was much younger... Only that she didn't had same obligations back then.

She started to drift back into recharge again when a faint noice outside her room made her senses alert. It was still too early for her family to be wandering around, but she was sure there was someone at the corridor. The steps, quieter than what she ever heard, came closer and closer, towards her room. She stood alert, not even daring to move a plate, holding her vent. Her mind travelled to last night memories, trying to catch something that could give her a clue. No, they couldn't have followed her back home, she would have noticed it. Her spark raced in worry. She wasn't afraid of what could happen to her, but she was afraid for her family. She activated her right blaster silently, ready to shoot at any time, and waited. Whoever it was, they had chosen the wrong house to enter in, and the worst opponent to face.

The steps stopped at her door, and few clicks later, this one opened slowly. She held her vent, waiting the intruder to get closer enough for her to neutralise them, but that never happened. The mech leaned on the frame, silently laughing at the scene before him. There was no sign of Arcee, just a big bulge on the berth and the tip of a blue winglet sticking out under the berth covers. '_So grown up and yet kept making same old tricks._' He thought.

"You're not waking up?" He finally asked, arm crossed, big smile on faceplates. She immediately relaxed at the recognition of her dad's voice. She knew she had to make something up if she wanted to avoid answering awkward questions nor spilling information about what she did jours prior, so she stood still, making him believe she was still recharging. She had to play along. "You know, criminals aren't caught by their own." There was no response, only a lightning move of the showing winglet disappearing from sight, enough for her to retrieve her weapon without being caught, just in time. He chuckled and approached, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up, only to be responded by the opposite action, covering herself again. "Arcee?"

"Don't know her." A 'sleepy' voice replied, mumbling.

"Then you should get up before she gets back." The cop came back genuinely. "She doesn't like finding someone other than herself in her room, and I don't think she will like to discover a stowaway."

"This stowaway has her permission." She replied again, this time more 'awake', snicker escaping her lips.

"Wow, how lucky you are!" Prowl played alone. "But it's a shame you aren't Arcee. There's a dish of sweetern toast with her name on them. I will have to refuel them instead." He added temptingly, rubbing his mid section.

A helm pocked out as a pair or bright optics met his. "Is there any enrfee with said toasts?"

"If you get there before I do, of course!" Her father said turning around and starting to walk away. "But be quiet, they are still recharging, you don't want to wake them up." She immediately threw her sheets away and hurried to go after him.

She kissed his cheek as she overtook him. "Think fast!" She whispered, rushing down stairs, stealthy.

She sat around the table and grabbed her breakfast. It was then when she started regretting her night excursion as she could still feel her abs bothering, but she had to pretend nothing had happened, she didn't wanted her father to worry. Prowl entered the kitchen, and sat down, giggling. "You know, Arcee? You should put a lock on you room. I found a strange femme in your berth."

"Don't know who you taking about." The azure femme just shrugged, filling her mouth. "But I'll do it anyway." Added happily, as she refuelled, ready for what was waiting for her.

* * *

He rested near the meeting point, hidden in the protection of heights. He was supposed to wait for the squadron, but since he had had enough time, he had decided to go one step ahead. Taking into account the location of the Elite Guard's home and the nearest stations, he had triangulated the exact location they should head once reunited. It was a sparkling game for him, after all, that was what Seekers did, seek and find.

It was still early for her to turn up, and still had enough time before his squadron appeared, so he went over the plan once again, he stretching all his length as he laid comfortably on the floor. Once together, the idea was to secure the zone before proceeding, it was a mission of very much importance and there was much at risk, so they had to perform it microsquatically. No mistakes were allowed, the protocol was clear, one false move and everything would go to rust.

The faint sounds of some turbines made him stood up, and recovering his focused aura, after all, he was high ranked and should serve as role model instead of just flaking out around. The members of the squadron landed on separated buildings, making it more difficult to spot them or tell how many were they. "_Squadron Shadow presents. I, Slipstream, temporary in charge, cede command to you._" A femmenine voice informed over the comm. link. "_We're in position, Sir. Awaiting your orders._"

The red mech devised her at the building before him, and nodded in acceptance, as well as in a formal way of greeting. He walked up to the edge of the building where he was and remained silently for few clicks, analysing the scenery before him, trying to get the most negligible detail he could. "We will head the police station number 12. It's 3 vons ahead. I don't have to remind there's daylight and many Iaconinas around. You know what to do." He resumed low yet steady voice. "Your mission will consist on securing the place, until 07 and I get to the objective. I've checked it, there are about three exits, two of them towards main street. Focus on those ones."

"_What about the third one, Sir?_" The youngest one asked. "_They can use it against us._"

"We're not launching an attack, 23, at least not yet. If they were to use that one, they will be giving us enough time to vanish into the thin air." The red Seeker simply replied. "Besides, I intend them to know we're here. That's why I want you posted almost over the building, not scattered all around."

"_They will have a clear sight of us. We will be an easy target._" The purple and green femme complained. "_We are not even enough to fight all the Guards in there, in case they decide to engage. No intend of questioning you, Sir, but... Are you sure about the procedure?_"

"Pretty sure, I've studied the procedure thoroughly." He could see some uncertainty in her cherry optics. "We still have time, wanna go over it again?" He offered. She nodded. "Come to me." Immediately everyone got to his position. "The idea is simple. We don't want them to think we're attacking them, if not, nothing would have worth it, remember that. They know we always cover all the angles, so they will expect more than what they will actually see, and even if I walked all alone into there, they will think there are more actives. See where I'm heading?"

"No." The mech at his left dared to admit.

"I want to create the illusion we are more than what we really are, you know, make them think they can't hide, they can't run away." The leader smirked, adding a playful tone to his voice. "Play with the minds enough so that they give a second thought before even thinking of really attacking us, after all, they could really be surrounded by an army of seekers and they wouldn't even know it."

"The _Plus One_ tactic!" Slipstream's optics shown in understanding. "That's clever."

The red Seeker showed a three dimensional map of the area by placing his data pad on the ground. "This is the main street, and this one our objective." He explained, signalling the station. "These five buildings around will make it well for us. 23 and 21, you will be posted at both sides of the station. 19 and 14, you will guard the diagonal, and you, 10, you will cover the front one, while 07 and I go for the station." He marked it on the simulation. "Do not expose yourselves until I say so, and keep a low profile till then, specially you 10, you will have the riskiest position, so better watch it." He then turned towards Slipstream. "07, I want you to be ready to respond at any kind of menace, but remain calm, we don't want to provoke them. Once I dismiss you, you will reinforce the front. Don't activate your weaponry unless it's strictly necessary. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir." They replied.

"Good, then." He picked up his datapad. "Let's just get on the move and cut some distance." He walked to the front and added genuinely, turning to face them, pedes almost out of the edge. "And more important yet, remember why does the Shadow Squadron hold that name." He just let himself fall backwards, disappearing form sight.

* * *

They had finally walked into the station, which was once again overcrowded by the extra agents giving a servo as they tried to figure out the new case. She greeted as she walked up to the screen showing the schedule. She checked her timetable, pointing it with her digit until she found her respective code.

She had to train the senior cadets, who would soon become the next Elite Guards. She knew they had to keep up with the case, but the new recruits couldn't wait. They needed them more than never, and it was essential for Iacon to keep training them against the incoming threat. Her opticsbrows frowned as she read the task she had to do: Servo to servo combat contest. Yep, she was totally gonna regret the last night trip... Until that reminded her of something else. Maybe she would be lucky after all, well, at least partially. '_Each problem for each moment_', she thought. Now there was something more important she had to do first. She walked up to Jazz as he was having an enrffee while chatting with other agents.

"Hey Jazz, how is it going?" She started.

"Looking good!" He replied offering her some energon, which she declined politely. "So, what will be this time?" He asked. He knew her far too well.

"I need you to do me a favour."

"Yeah, of course, count in me. What is it?" He asked grinning as usual.

"I need you to impart a class for me. There's something really important I need to do instead." She shortly explained.

"Sure, but.."

"I know, I owe you one, again." She smiled, hugging him close. "I really would like to do it myself, but there's a scolding waiting for me, so it seems I have no other choice." She wasn't expecting him to ask, and he didn't, after all, he surely knew the reason why, as always.

"Well, the cadets will be glad." He laughed. "You always exercise them too much!" She stuck out her glossa playfully and started to walk away. "Good luck."

"See you later... If I survive." She greeted back.

She wasn't looking forwards to it, but she headed without hesitation the office of the commander. She knocked and entered in, sitting down in front of the painfully organised desk, waiting patiently as the mech in front of her finished fulfilling an inform and looked up at her.

"Agent One, what brought you here? I didn't call you. Anything's wrong?" He asked not understanding.

"Actually, I think you may wanna know what's going on and what will probably happen soon." She started. He was about to reply something, but she just cut him off. "Just let me talk, this is important." He nodded. "Yesterday night I went to Kaon to find answers on my own and came across the Seeker know as 02, the Prince. He tried to decease me and fought each other, nothing new. But then..."

"You did what!?" Magnus roared, fisting the table forcefully, making everything jump out of place. "Do you have any idea of what you've just done? You've endangered the city by provoking them!"

"Please, Commander, let me finish first." She tried to calm him down. Magnus leaned back on his chair, impossibly serious, but allowing her to go on. "I finally got the Seeker to talk, and told me we were not the only ones in the this situation. They have stolen the codex from Kaon too. They suspected of us, naturally." She paused briefly before continuing. "With the new information acquired, and the opportunity standing right in front of me, I decided to take advantage of our disadvantages and offered their leader an alliance against our common threat. They may send someone to let us know their decision. If it goes well, you will meet the Lord to reach an accord."

Once she was done, he reminded silent for a moment as he tried to cool down, trying to fit the new information into his schedules. "I always trusted you of making the best decisions, bold, but accurate. You have been one of my best agents, and I'm not pleased about the idea, but maybe it will be the only way for you to understand." He added frowning. "I want your plate and license on my desk, you are out of this case. Suspended from work and salary till new orders. I think that would give you some time to think about your actions."

"Iacon needs all its agents now more than never. I still can help, if you let me." The femme tried it.

"No. This time won't be so easy to come back, Arcee." Magnus stated. "I need you to understand this is a serious situation, and this is not about the Elite Guards anymore, this is about Iacon. Millions of Iaconians depend on us now, and if we fail them, there would be nothing to fight over. I'm sorry, but it is my duty to make sure rules are respected. Hope you understand it."

"I do, Sir, and I will gladly accept it." She said serene, leaving on the table her plate and license as she had been asked to. "But please, before taking the next step, listen to what they have to say." Arcee advised. "As much as everyone here, we don't want to admit it, but we need them as much as they need us. This could be our only chance. Think about it."

Said that, she was dismissed. She should have seen that coming but of course, she wasn't expecting to be rejected from the case. Anyway, she would find a way to stay around, just in case. She stood up and reached for the door' panel, submerged into her thoughts, when a frenetic knock on it got her back into reality. She looked shortly at the commander, confused as he replied same way. She hurried to open it, as Cliffjumper appeared in view.

"What happened?" Arcee asked. "You were about to tackle the door down."

"What is it?" Magnus inquired, still not getting a clue. The horned mech looked at the floor and then back to them, nervous voice as he talked. "You should come and see it yourself. Both of you."


	6. Reply

**Updated - 02~06~2020**

* * *

**_Reply_**

He was sat at the edge of a tower near the station while he waited, pedes dangling out. He had a privileged place right at the moment, with a clear view of the objective as well as his squadron members, who were already posted in place, ready to proceed. From time to time they made optic contact with him to ensure there was no plan changing nor new orders, and then back to surveillance. The leader looked amused at how the city had transformed below, from twilight to morning, as city life had started again. Empty streets became crowded within moments, rushing form a place to another, unaware of what was going on. How different that city looked compared to his! Kaon was the city that never recharged, but Iacon looked much more... Peaceful.

He grinned shortly under his mask before turning to look at his partner standing up right behind him, supervising the situation micronically. She seemed somehow uncomfortable as her lips were tightly pressed, opticbrows frowned, arms crossed over her chest and her wings in tension, though this last was almost imperceptible. He had worked with her before, and knew far too well why she acted that way. She didn't like operating during daytime, she felt much more protected at night, when her paint helped to diffuse with darkness, unlike daytime, when her colours where much more spottable. Yep, she definitely hate it.

Slipstream was a tempered femme, strong minded and with stinging come backs, who had most of her paint lilac, accented with green details at the wings, flaps and pedes. She was well built, agile and strong. She was very much experienced seeker, pulling a good rank over her comrades as she had proved her metal. She had also shown to be a formidable rival to him when sparred, as she had demonstrated her abilities to go one step over his moves several times.

When it came to missions, she was the living example of what Seeker meant. She was far form being a bad fighter, unlike her brother Starscream, who preferred to take advantage of other's weakness to strike. Slipstream really could be deadly in battle, but what it really defined her, and really had in common with her sibling, was her quickness at coming up with precise strategies. It didn't matter how much her opponents applied themselves, she would use her effective tricks to win. He was glad to have her on his side rather than against him.

He observed her as she was surely coming up with alternative plans for the mission, as she always used to do when they were obliged to wait. Yet again another of her qualities he admired was her impeccable patience, always awaiting the precise moment instead of letting her willingness overtake her. But this time didn't seem as pleasant as a quick whirl of her vents and twitch of her wings showed her growing discomfort.

"Don't fuss and relax." She was suddenly taken out from her thoughts. "We're already in position, everything is planned, and we're in time too, so no need to go over nothing." The leader added lifting his gaze towards the cerulean sky above him.

"I'm not fussing." She retorted coldly, straightening up. "I'm fine."

"Then have a seat and admire the views!" He replied, ignoring her grunts.

"This city is weird." She complained, doing as she was told, and letting her pedes dangle too. "Is too... low and blocky... There's not even a proper place for a decent take off." Denta gritted at this last words.

"What did you expect? It's grounders' city." He shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"No way, as soon as I can I'm heading back Vos." She shook her helm as he chuckled. "Anyway, where's the Guard? What is it taking her so long to show up? Are you even sure this is the correct place?" She pierced him with her glare, hoping they were not just there losing time.

"Are you doubting me, Slipstream?" He rose an opticbrow, smirking playfully under his mask. "Hey, I've done plenty of missions, I know how to seek, you know? If I say this is the place it's because I am certain that this is the place, and she will eventually show up." The mech answered, scanning the street. "Besides, that Guard... Ah! Never disappoints." He added, teasingly, optics flashing for a click.

"I'm picking an edge in you voice." She remarked, serious now. "What is it with her?" Slipstream narrowed her optics, suspicious.

He chuckled again, leaning his helm lightly backwards, before side looking at his companion. "She's one of a kind. Holds more than what she actually lets you see." The mech silenced for a moment, getting lost into his memories. "Formidable at battlefield."

"I can easily win her." She came back firmly. "Still I don't get what makes her that... Special." She mocked. "I saw her yesterday, when she tackled Thrust down, the Guard just applied a chokehold, and what? I can do that even with my servos tied. Is that what makes her so '_good_' at it?"

"Then you didn't see her in real action." He vented, giving look around. "I've battled her since I was a _Skilled_. She still finds the way to make me struggle, and you know I would never let myself to an Elite Guard." He admitted, motioning a leg up and resting his forearm on it, only to return to his previous position, regretting his action. "What's more, she really knows how to use her elbows, and where to connect them." He added, still feeling an annoying ghostly pain.

The femme noticed his light grimace. "You didn't let that area uncovered, did you?" She asked sceptical.

"Believe me, with her, doesn't matter how hard you applied yourself, it definitely doesn't work."

"_Commander, objective in sight._" 10 informed over the comm. link. "_Did she really managed to..._?"

"You've better not ask." The red seeker directed him a warning gaze, before he looked down at the street as he spotted the azure femme, talking to a white and black mech, while heading the station. "There she is." He smirked, optics shining. The Guard and the cop walked up into the station 12, their objective, just as planed. "Slipstream, still doubting of my seeker abilities?"

"No, Sir. Not even for a moment." She shook her helm a no, what got a snicker out of him. "Shall we get into action?" She stood close to the edge, ready to jump, but she was stopped by a servo on her shoulder guard.

"Impatient aren't we?" He chuckled. "Squadron, maintain your position and do not uncover until you get my signal." He then turned to 07 again. "I think she may need some breems to explain everything to her superiors." A confused gaze was enough for him to know she wasn't completely following him. "I think she kinda did it on her own, behind the Guard's backstrut."

"What!? You telling me this all is just her idea?" She shouted in rage, standing up, making herself as big as she possibly could, wings opened wide. 23 flicked in his spot few buildings away, at hearing the yelp over the comm. link. "She is getting us move just for an insane idea that may not get approval!?"

"Yep." He admitted, maintaining the calm like nothing had happened at all. "Though since we're already here, they won't reject us. Not now, we've got he upper servo this time, whatever they do, we will be over them."

"Hope you right." Slipstream fulminated him with her optics, frowning.

The leader finally decided it was time as he changed posture form sitting to crouch over the edge. "Ok, I think we waited long enough." He announced. "Get in position. We're going to proceed."

"_Wait. A pair of policemech are approaching my position._" 19 informed as he pointed with the laser of his hand blaster the possible menaces. "_I don't have a clear visual of them. Neither the best places for getting ride of them..._"

"_Hold on 19, they are heading the station. Once they get into, there should be no obstacle._" 10 confirmed as the agents walked into the building. "_They are gone, you should find the way clear._"

"Good." Slipstream smirked, getting read. "Here we go." The leader didn't said a word to that, he simply jumped out if the roof and transformed, followed closely by 07.

Every Iaconian stopped in place at sight of two majestic aircrafts. They were flying so low that if someone raised a servo could even graze them. Those driving transformed to have a better look at them, while others stood confused at the sidewalk. They did not understand what was going on, but it was definitely not good to have those flyers around. The Kaonians cut the distance, then elevated acrobatically before transforming into air and landing gracefully before the stunned looks of the civilians around, standing up straight, wings up in self confidence. The red one just directed a superiority gaze to those next to him and then proceeded to climb up the stairs, making their way into the station 12.

Gears saw them coming from his post, and immediately hurried to meet them as he positioned himself on the way. The winged cybertronians made it to him and came to a stop, towering over the young cop, imposingly. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go any further. Please, let me accompany you to the exit." He stitched to the protocol, trying to hide his nervousness, unsuccessfully as his voice trembled. The red mech didn't reply anything, as he studied the youngster. He then just narrowed his optics, as the femme at his right left well in sight her sharp claws. "Please?"

The stranger leaned closer, growling, what made Gears step backwards, raising his servos in an attempt to try shield himself from the Seekers, and unconsciously moving aside, allowing them to continue in. The young cop knew he should better keep them in check, just in case, so he hurried to follow them, maintaining a precaution distance. As soon as the stranger made it to the main hall, the leader stood firmly with imposing presence, while everyone froze in place, gazes locked onto them. The red mech gave a good calm look at the agents in there, who had their blasters already aiming at them, confusion and mischief over their faces. The femme Seeker at the back attended to grab her own weapon out in response, but a single gesture from his superior was enough warning for her.

The leader stepped forwards, cold helmed, and with a strong voice, and remarkable Kaonian accent, spoke out loud. "I came here looking for a certain Elite Guard, and I know she's in here." There was an awkward pause.

A svelte blue and white mech came to the front, silently as he barely made any noise, and presented himself. "I am Mirage, high ranked Elite Guard and responsible for our actions. Judging by your presence here, I believe what happened must be something of big dimensions. If one of our Guard was what brought you here as you claimed, I am the one to know what happened so that I can solve this in the best way possible for you and us both."

"I understand your position and the importance of your work maintaining yours out of trouble, but I afraid I cannot discuss the reason why we came with any other than said agent." The Seeker replied, serene. "Besides, what makes you think it was problems what brought me here?"

"You are the problem yourselves." A voice replied at back as a red horned mech made it to them. "Whenever you show up there are always problems, and I don't think this time it will be any different." Prowl stopped him before he went too far.

"Cliffjumper, enough." Mirage warned him, directing him a cold gaze before facing to the red Seeker again. "Apologies, he has been irritable lately." He changed subject immediately. "The name of the Guard would help to get this situation to a suitable solution."

"Unfortunately I do not know the name, but I can describe her." He offered. Mirage nodded. "She is short, with azure armour accentuated with pink details. She transforms into a motorcycle and she really can put up a fight. I do believe she is one of your best agents. She's the only one who has the gall to stroll around Kaon and talk rustless to our Lord."

"What did she do?" The black and white mech they had sawn before inquired, locking optics on the seeker, with a protective hint into them.

"You're about to know it soon." He replied, mocking tone perceptible. "Now, where is she? I do have other important issues to attend too, thus, I cannot allow myself to waist much time here."

"She is attending important issues right now." Jazz decided to talk this time. "If you are in a rush, we could give her the message."

"Kind of yours..." The agent was met with a venomously sweet voice and a direct intense gaze as the Seeker had approached forwards, standing next to Gears now. "... But I cannot leave without personally talking to her. So, I will ask it one last time. Where is she?" His voice still serene.

"Why do you even want her, anyway?" Cliffjumper came back again. "We're not letting one of ours all alone when you clearly outnumber her."

"Cliffjumper is right on that. If you have something to say, you will have to say it now." Prowl stated firmly.

"I see." The Seeker chuckled, nodding in understanding. "Seems it's gonna be the raw way." He muttered before taking a dagger out of nowhere like a lightning and placing it onto Gears neck cables, keeping him in place with his forearm. The red Seeker motioned backwards, moving the terrified young cop away from other's so that he had now an action distance in case things went wrong, his mind percolating any possible outcome and the best solution to it, still maintaining his facade. He lightly titled his helm to the side and ordered something to his companion, who after an unnoticeable unsure look left without words.

"Do I have your attention now?" He sounded playfully, in spite of the blaster pointing at him.

"Cliff, go tell her. You will find her in Magnus office." Mirage instructed. "And bring Magnus too."

"Yes, sir. Immediately." The red mech rushed to the back of the hall, hoping they were there, and cursing over the situation. He didn't know the importance of the meeting it was carrying on inside, but that was urgent, so he knocked the door, frenetically. The door slid open and he was met with a pair of cerulean optics, showing confusion.

"What happened?" Arcee asked. "You were about to tackle the door down."

"What is it?" Magnus inquired from inside.

The horned mech looked at the floor and then back to them, nervous voice as he talked. "You should come and see it yourself. Both of you."

They didn't lose a click as they exited the room and hurried to get to the multitude of agents gathered at the entrance. Beta caught them in the way and resumed in a hurry what had happened. Immediately, everyone moved out so that they could get to the front and face the problem by themselves. She was surprised too find such situation before her as she could see the poor Gear trembling between the dagger and the deadly Seeker behind him, pleading optics.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ultra Magnus demanded, getting dead serious.

The red Seeker directed a defiant cold look to the commander before locking gaze with the well known azure femme as she studied him, her mind working in a rush. After what it seemed like an eternity he finally spoke. "Well played, Guard."

"What?" The femme frowned in confusion. "What you mean with it and why... Why the rust are you menacing Gears?" She gestured towards the poor mech.

"Oh this! They were refusing to let me talk to you, so I had to come up with something to make you face me." He replied innocently. "Besides, your friend here is being pretty... Courageous." He mocked gesturing with his helm, getting his dagger looser. Gears attended to get free, only to find the cold weapon pressed back onto his neck, tighter. "I haven't say you are free to go, Gears."

"Let him free and we will discuss this calmly..." Magnus tried it.

"With all my respects, I ain't talking to you." The red Seeker cut him off, defiantly again. "As I said before, I will speak to her and only to her."

She grabbed her olfactory sensor shortly before urging him."Ok. I assume you came here in response to yesterday encounter. Well, what is your decision?"

There was a pause as he straightened up and opened his free arm widely. "Congratulations, Guard, you really made an impression. After considering it thoroughly, Kaon has considered your proposition." The red mech begun, as her optics showed surprise. "Our Lord accepts to meet with you in person, as well as with your superiors." He informed shortly, side looking at the commander. "But, it is decided to take place in our city." His gaze went intense. Arcee nodded slowly, processing the recently acquired information.

"In Kaon?" Ultra Magnus inquired, suspicious. "Why not here, in Iacon?"

He was met with a sight. "Thick helm plated, aren't you?" Magnus grimaced at that. "We made our move to get here, getting into a territory is not ours, what means risk. Don't you agree it's our turn now to play at home?" The red Seeker titled his helm, gesturing with his servo before resting it on his hip, completely self confident.

"Do you promise a clear way to the core of your city?" The azure femme took advantage of it and went a step forwards, playing to the same game he was into. "It would be a sensible thing to do, as well as avoiding misunderstandings, isn't it that right, Prince?"

"Clever femme." He nodded. "We will ponder that option."

"And if we refuse?" The commander dared to ask, getting once again into the conversation.

The stranger laughed softly before talking with a venomously sweet and seductive voice. "Then you will have signed your own destiny." He concreted tightening his hold onto the dagger, pulling it closer to the poor cop and making him whine in fear as he was feeling the sharp edge dangerously pressed against his main energon line. Those words sent shivers down the spine of many as a freezing silence settled down. "But we don't want that now, do we, Gears?" He directed this time to him, peaking over his shoulder, side looking the young one, as Gears tried to formulate a no, unsuccessfully, barely being able to speak. The Seeker chuckled amused before pushing the young cop aside, finally letting him go and retrieving his dagger away. Gears hurried to get as far as he could, while other comrades tended him. He pressed his servo to the throat where a small cut laid, fortunately nothing serious.

"Was there any need of getting one of my cops traumatised?" This time it was Arcee who cut the distance, firmly making her stand there, fearlessly. "You could have severely injure him!"

"No, there was no need to, but you let me no choice. And yes, I know everything I could have done to him. I did that on purpose. That's a warning. Better keep that in mind if you're planning something against us." He then looked down at his claws, dismissing the anger looks directed to him. "Besides, it wasn't my fault, after all you started it all, Guard." He shrugged, diverting his gaze, bored, as Arcee suppressed the urge to punching him hard. "So, what you say?"

"We will have to discuss few things first before reaching a conclusion." Magnus talked this time, daring to get closer. "When do we have to give a response?"

"We counted on that." The Seeker smirked, crossing his arms. "Deadline is tonight, 11 pm Iacon hour. I do believe that should give you enough time to update your information... And make a sensible decision." He said directing a gaze towards the well know blue femme. "Now, if you're so kind to show me the way out, Commander..." He purred playfully to Ultra Magnus, delighting himself at the annoyed look he gave him.

The tall mech just nodded, not before frowning more than what he possibly could. He walked in front of the 'guest' and guided him out. Arcee didn't trust him, thus he followed him close, getting by his side. "You could have been formidable." The mech whispered to her.

"Formidable? In what?"

"You would have been a formidable Seeker." He finally locked optics with her. "You really made an impression back in Kaon, and believe me, no one has ever done that. You have lot of chances ahead. Think about it."

"You aren't trying to recruit me, are you? Because if it's that so, sorry to disappoint, but already made my choice and I'm happy with it." Arcee smirked, flickering her winglets lightly. "Besides, I would not be able to bear longer wings on my back. Plus, Kaon is ugly. I could never live in such an awful city.

"Ok, got the idea, no need to start an argument. What a pity." He snorted, raising his servos up. "But yet again, I'm happy too you're not a Seeker, if not I would had gotten bored, and I wouldn't had had a passable rival."

"Passable?" She cocked a scan that. "I'll show you at any time."

"That's the spirit." He mocked again just to soften later his tone. "But if I were you, I would safe it for now. You may need it onwards."

"Noted."

They finally made it out, where a curious multitude had gathered around to try get some information about what was going on, while some agents were trying to keep the crowd in check. As soon a they saw the winged red mech some murmured could be heard here and there, which were ignored as more important matters where ongoing. The Seeker just turned to face the azure femme one last time, giving his back to the crowd.

"We will be awaiting your response. If it's positive we can stop waisting time and come to an accord right then. Although, there are few requirements you will have to fulfil in order to get into Kaon. Bring a small group, no more than four cybertronians, you must be among them. You will not be authorised to start any attack inside the city perimeter. If you get to do it, you will be launching an attack towards us, thus we will automatically defend our territory. You know what that means. As you will understand, we don't want any incident, as well as get this as unnoticeable as possible." He then turned to the commander. "And in case you decide to plan anything against us..." The leader whistled loud, and soon, six figures revealed their position over the roofs of the buildings around the station. Citizens awed in surprise at the presence of so many flyers, nervously, while the Guards positioned themselves at the front, ready if needed. "I do believe you will do the right thing. Till night."

With that the mech stepped backwards, jumping into the air, as he transformed and left, followed by his squadron, flying in V shape towards their city. Arcee vented lightly, relieved, getting her mind into wondering the next step to take, as her optics were still fixed into the sky.

Magnus instead was pretty angry, turning to look down at his agent. "Arcee, to my office. Now."


	7. Journey

_**Updated - 22~08~2020**_

It took me a while to update, but it wasn't because I left it aside, it was because this chapter was intended to be longer. At the end, I decided to cut it here. Sorry for the delay, but finally here it is.

It was also difficult to chose between three different good ideas to continue this story. At the end this one won.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Journey**_

She was once again into the commander's officer, silent as the blue and red mech stared at her, serious expression. "You did it again, Arcee." She didn't reply anything, as she successfully repressed a victory smile. "You really have your ways to stick around. So well, tell me, what shall we do now?"

"You could allow me back into the case and postpone my suspension until this is over." She suggested, neutrally.

"No." Magnus denied. "I ain't revoking my decision, not yet. But it seems Seekers have grown fond of you." He paused a moment as he reflexed over an idea he had just had. "You will go to Kaon tonight because is the only way for us of keeping the dagger, you so kindly put on our necks when you acted on solo, away. It will also keep your 'friends' at ease while we deal with the main menace."

"And after the meeting?" The femme inquired. "Will I be allowed in again?"

"That will have to be seen." He sighed, grabbing his olfactory sensor. "For the moment I will only allow you to stay present during the meeting. Unless you are directly asked, I would strongly suggest to remain in silence and let me do the talk. Once the deal is done, we will come back to Iacon and you will be permanently out of the case."

"And if they decided they will only make a deal if I'm in?" She walked up a step forwards, frowning. "Worse yet, if they decide to trust me as their ally but the discover I'm not in? They could take it as a ploy and we would have two sides to cover instead of just one."

"Which we wouldn't have had to if someone had stuck to the protocol." Ultra Magnus replied to standing up, resting his servos on his desk, anger notorious now. "Now, you are under my command, thus you will follow my orders, and if I say you are out of duty till new orders, you are out of duty. Am I clear, soldier?"

"Yes, Sir." She replied firmly, locking optics with him, intense gazed.

"Good. Now I want your detailed inform on my desk in twenty breems. By then the conference room will be available to inform your workmates as well as other stations." He ordered. "If we're dealing with Seekers, I want everyone up to date and ready in case things go wrong. You're dismissed." She nodded and walked her way to the door as this slid opened. Prowl was waiting to get in. "Arcee." Magnus called out as she turned to face him one last time. "If I get to know you did any other like this one, I will make sure you will never again step on a station. Hope you keep that in mind next time you decide to act on your own."

She nodded once more and exited interchanging a short glance with her father before going on, anger lightly noticeable on her, as she approached her workplace, where her confidant waited her. Once close, it was Jazz who broke the silence. "Oh, mech, that was cold."

"You heard it?" She inquired raising an opticbrow, still serious expression.

"He was raising his voice loud and out here it was pretty quiet, so yep, we heard it all." Jazz explained. "Yet again, you're our best Guard, I seriously doubt he will fire you out. It would be a poor decision to make, specially now. Besides, if you managed to come back after your incident as a cadet, this will be no different."

"Yeah, sure, only that back then, as you said it, I was a cadet and my infraction was not that serious." She came back, powering up her computer. "This is ways too different, and if Magnus says I'm out, I highly doubt I will ever again practice as a Guard or anything similar. And this time there would be no one to accept the responsibility for me." She added, punching the keyboard in rage.

"And you regret your actions?" Her friend asked, knowing well her response.

"Not even for a moment." She stated fearlessly. "Whatever is done had to be done. If I have to pay the consequences for my actions, so be it, I won't regret it, not now not never. But this time I know I'm right, and I will fight for it, therefore for my city, and I won't stop until I get the responsible to justice. That's it."

"And I will gladly support you." Jazz grinned, dragging a chair next to her workplace and sitting by her side "Arcee, if there's something I can do to help you, you only have to ask. You know I will do whatever is in my servo..."

"I know it, Jazz, and I really thank you, but right now there's nothing anyone can do." She just kept concentrated on her screen, not really wanting to discharge her frustration on him. "All I need now is to finish this inform and figure out what the rust I'm gonna tell you all in fifteen breems."

"K then, I'll leave you now." He nodded, standing up. "In case you need me, I'll be around."

* * *

Prowl finally exited the office and walked towards his daughter, who had the inform almost finished by then. He couldn't believe anything that had happened barely few jours before, and sincerely didn't even know how to feel about it. Taking advantage of the extra chair next to her, he sat down, in silence as she remained concentrated on her current work.

"And well?" She inquired, side looking at him. "What did Magnus say to you?"

He vended deeply. "When you said you had to try it, why didn't you tell me you were up to this, Arcee?" He vegan, worried, yet maintaining his serene expression. "Why didn't you let me know it? Why didn't you...?"

"You would have talked me around to leave it down." She silently replied.

"Magnus is seriously thinking your dismissal." Prowl insisted. "You still have much to do, you have a whole future ahead, Arcee, you can't just throw it away." He shook his helm, diverting his gaze. "You could have let me know it so that I could have helped you. You're now on your own and I can't do absolutely nothing to avoid it. I could have gone instead or something!"

"I got almost killed yesterday night. If I had brought you with me, you wouldn't have come back and I would have felt guilty for it the rest of my life. I can live with the fact of not being a Guard anymore, but I can't live without a father." She stated, locking her lighten optics with his. She then turned to the computer again. "It wouldn't have neither been fair to let you do the work it was mine to do. Besides, he was there. There weren't many more options available at the moment."

"And why didn't you tell me anything this morning?" He insisted. "We could have work something out..."

She lowered her helm, closing her optics. "I didn't want to worry you. I could not allow myself to put none of you into this. I did what I had to and I will be the only responsible for it. I understand that as a father you had the need of protecting me, but this time you will have to stay aside and let me do it on my own." She looked at him once more, softening her gaze while resting her servo on his forearm, as he diverted his gaze once again. "I know is not easy, but just trust me."

He replied by resting his other servo over hers, and smiled sadly. "Just be careful, will you?"

"I will." She promised before minimising the inform into the data pad she had to give in.

"I'll give it for you. It will be better this way." Prowl offered, which Arcee accepted. She wasn't in the mood of walking up to Magnus' office and even less facing him at the moment.

As the cop walked away it was Cliff who approached her this time. How popular she felt then, and she had to admit she hated it. She really preferred to go unseen. "Siding with the enemy? Arcee what was going by your processor? We don't know if they were the responsible, we could be possibly siding with our attackers, who knows, maybe even helping them destroy us!" Despite his words he was soft towards her.

"That ain't happening." She retorted dryly. She was clearly mad, and when that happened it was better to leave her on her own. "I may be bold, but I'm not rash. They are in our same situations, and we can benefit from them if we cooperate. Maybe they have more information that can help us solve this situation."

"And you trust them?" The red mech inquired.

"Never." She replied, standing up and getting ready. "But this time is our only quick and viable solution. We could spend vorns trying to track the thieves without results at all, and that's a time amount we don't posses right now. The first attack to Iacon can happen in a orn or worse yet, tomorrow. We don't know it. I don't like the idea of collaborating with the mech who has been trying to slaughter me either, you know?" She silenced for a moment as she turned to walk towards the conference room. "I just hope it works."

She was stopped as Cliff had gently grabbed her from her arm. She was now facing him as he tenderly rose her chin up. "Hey, little blue, it may look crazy now, but I'm one hundred percent sure it will work."

"Why so sure suddenly?" She answered, feeling lightly annoyed.

"When did any of your plans fail?" He shrugged, closing the distance between them, resting his servos on her forearms.

"There's always a first time for everything." She scoffed, rolling her optics. He closed the distance more, and before she even realised he had his servos rested on her waist. "Cliff..." She warned, reading what he had in mind. "Not in front of everyone. We said we would carry it on discretely."

"And what if I don't want to follow that rule?" He teased, sweet talking her. "What if we ignore them?" The red mech whispered, getting even closer.

"What if you push your luck further than what you should?" She retorted back, shooing him away. "I'm not in the mood right now, so you'd better behave." Arcee added getting herself free and starting to walk away. "Magnus want us all in the conference room. You coming?"

"I would never lose your speech." He mocked, following her.

* * *

"_So if I hadn't understood it wrong, you said we, Elite Guards, have to make a deal with the Seekers?_" The delegate form station 3 asked incredulous.

"_That's the worse idea I have ever heard. Our city's destiny depends on what Kaon decides?_" Station 5 made their opinion pretty clear. "_We are now at their mercy in such a delicate situation. Fantastic!_"

"But without them we would have never know we are not the only ones." Arcee came back firmly after her discourse. "We could have launched and offensive towards them and we cloud have started a war just based on rumours. And right now a war is the least we need."

"_Seekers are natural liars._" Delegate from station 10 replied coldly. "_Right now they can do whatever they want with us, and we would be unable to answer back._"

"I know it. I've dealing with them far too long. I know their tricks." The azure femme admitted. "But this time, as I showed you, I got proofs of what I'm saying, and we have a chance to work this out in the best possible way."

There was a silence. "_And then? Who are you gonna send to Kaon?_" A femme asked form station 7.

Magnus didn't reply immediately. "Regarding Seekers, we must send a strong team. The more agent we send the better."

"You heard him." Arcee came back. "More than four and we will be part of the All Spark. And we are playing on their field."

"They will neither play fair. If we manage to be as stealth as them we can post our agents around." The commander retorted sternly. He had never faced such situation, so he stack to the protocol, following the only steps he was certain it would work. And that was searching for the most qualified cybertronians. "We have two more vacancies. Mirage would be a sensible option. He is nimble at distractions, and he moves silently. Firestar..." He turned to look at the screen, where the delegate from station 7 waited patiently. "... I want you ready too..."

"I would like to contribute, Sir." The silence settled in the room as a cop stood up. "Mirage and Firestar are great candidates, no doubt. But if you send your best agents and you subdue, Commander, Iacon won't have any leader to overcome the situation." Prowl explained, before directing to the rest of the crowd. "As Magnus had said, the logical step would be to locate as many agents at the perimeter as we can. My idea goes the other way round. They expect four members, right? Well, they have only obliged us to just send Ultra Magnus and Arcee. Why send any more agents to danger zone?"

"_Where you heading?_" The mech from station 1 asked.

"The less of us we send, the less risk for us." Arcee completed.

"Exactly. If they decide to attack, they will only go against you two, with no more extra casualties. And a cleaver way of deploying all our agents just by risky a minimum number is as simple as making it in stream." He explained his idea. "It's a safe bet."

"They will eventually know it." One of the femmes at the back replied. "And then we will be screwed up."

"Then we will carry a decoy." Arcee smirked confidently. "Letting them know we are monitoring them, without letting them know we're actually doing it."

Everyone settled optics on Magnus, as this last gave a thought about it. "It could work."

"_Still, we need to ensure Magnus makes it and comes back._" Firestar took the word. "_He is not indispensable for the mission, but he is important. If population gets to know something happened to him there will be a revolution. Right now, I think we're dealing with too many problems, we don't want to add a brawl to our list._"

"I think I've got a solution for that." Prowl smiled confident. "Talking about protection I got the perfect cybertronian we should deploy. She's on the way."

* * *

The cybertronian they were waiting for entered into the station few jours later. She was immediately received and no moment later led to the conference room. Everyone looked at her as soon as she made it through the door frame.

"Welcome..." The commander tried to greet her, but he was cut off.

"Thank you, but I'm no stranger here. Leave formalisms aside, Magnus." She replied, grinning confident, despite the situation. "I've being told you needed my assistance. Why? What happened?"

"We do have a situation." The commander began. "We know you're the best in body guarding."

"Not anymore. I'm retired." She explained, receiving uncertainty gazes. "My work carried much danger. I left it to protect what I most appreciate, my family."

"_If you can't do the work, then who?_" The delegate from station 6 inquired, starting to lose coolness. "_We need someone in good shape, with the protocol present. It's of very much importance._"

"You misunderstand my words, delegate." The bluish femme advanced till she was in front of the screens. "My retirement does not mean I'm not capable of retaking it immediately. It was a decision of mine to ensure my daughters could be out of danger. I may not practice anymore, but I'm always fit, ready if needed. I still keep training with the Guards from time to time. I'm not that rusted." She grinned confidently again. "So, enough chattering. Shall get to the point?"

* * *

Night was long settled, city quiet. There was no movement in the streets, and that was good for them. The small group advanced in line as they were approaching the frontier between both cities. They transformed, suppressing the urge to get their blasters ready, though the protector moved a servo closer to her axe. The azure femme was on the lead, following her own steps, retracing the path she had done the night before. Magnus hid his discomfort under his serious expression, while the third component of the group guarded the rear, alert.

Arcee seemed to be quite relax, as she felt kinda like home. Yeah, when there was danger around, she felt comfortable, after all, she had been trained to deal with it, and Kaon was like her personal playground. Only thing left for her was to meet her winged friends, and then the diversion would be served.

The commander looked up from time to time, uncomfortably, trying to spot something into darkness, unsuccessfully. He got closer to the blue and white femme and whispered. "They are watching us, aren't they?"

"Of course they are, we have two scouts on our tyres since we entered the limit." The protector replied confidently. "In fact, there are two more ahead, and while we keep going further into their territory, more will come and control every move we make, even how many vents we take. It's the same we would do."

"We would never make them come to an important meeting at night." He muttered frowning, angrier at each step. He kept his guard up, still surveying the tops.

"You got one on that tower's top." Arcee said signalling a gap on a building next to them. He arched his optic ridge in surprise as he saw a figure jumping and disappearing like a lightning. "She jumped because I spotted her." The femme explained. "I've been hanging around for a while now to know where they like to hide. Don't worry, next time I shall bring you with me to get used to the surroundings." She mocked, grinning.

"You've better, young lady." The other femme replied, as amused as Arcee. That made Magnus wonder if it had being a good idea to bring both of them along.

The group kept walking in silence, getting closer to the main subsquare. The night lurkers Arcee had found the previous night where just where she had left them. The gang advanced forwards, unaware of what was going on. They immediately recognized the previous night femme, and moved by revenge, some prepared their weaponry.

Magnus adopted a defensive position, while Arcee remained firm, icy cold glare set on the incoming menace. The fact of been unable to use their weapons wasn't stopping them from fighting, if they had to. The bodyguard had already taken out her axe, though fortunately hadn't activated it. Even if she was part of that group, she wasn't tied to the same rules. So, if things got ugly, she would engage with no doubt. She had a mission and she would fulfill it.

The gang was almost on them, barely some metrons away when a bluish figure landed over one of the members, knocking him out. With a quick gaze to the Guards, she turned to face the rest of the gang. With swift moves, the unknown femme shooed the lurkers away. And as fast as she had appeared, she disappeared into the darkness.

"I wasn't expecting that." Magnus murmured.

"Good to know they are protecting us... For the moment." The bodyguard replied, leaning on her axe.

"We should continue." Arcee advice. "I don't wanna tempt our luck."

It took them few breems to get to the top, into the real square. For their surprise, there found another Seeker, waiting for them. This one simply stared, before rising an arm and guiding them into a crystal tube. The Elite Guards did as told, as the azure femme recognized the path. They were heading the right way.

As they were getting close, more and more Seekers started to show themselves. It was a warning. If the Guards tried something, they would have no runaway. Dead end. But that didn't scare them. The crystal building came into view. The group climbed the stairs up and finally made it in.

They were met with many mischievous gazes, but Arcee didn't mind. She was determined. They were met with the femme Seeker that had visited their station jours ago. She came closer until she was face to face with the azure femme.

"Our Lord is waiting for you." She stated emotionless. "Follow me."

And with that a green vortex opened just behind her. She just turned around and disappeared through it.


End file.
